The invention relates to a method for influencing the dispersibility, emulsifiability, solubility and/or reactivity of low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups and to chemically modified low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups. By low molecular weight solids is meant compounds with less than1000 atoms.
It is known that low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups, for example paraffins, fatty acids, fatty alcohols and fatty acid esters, can be used in many fields.
To this end, dispersions, emulsions or solutions, for example, are produced from the low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups in many applications. A disadvantage in this case is that, depending on the proportion of alkyl groups in the low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups, a different dispersibility, emulsifiability or solubility in polar liquids, for example water, is found. The capacity of the solids for being dispersed, emulsified or dissolved in liquids of this type decreases as the alkyl group content increases. In order to compensate for these disadvantages, it is known to use auxiliary chemicals, for example dispersion agents or emulsifiers. A further effect due to the relatively poor dispersibility, emulsifiability or solubility is that only a relatively low solids density can be achieved in the dispersions, emulsions or solutions when using the low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups. In addition, the alkyl group content influences the reactivity of the respective low molecular weight solid containing alkyl groups. As a rule, its reactivity decreases as the alkyl group content increases. This limits the possible applications of the low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups.
"Kunststoff-Taschenbuch", 25th Edition, pages 248 to 259 discloses a process for the after-treatment of solids containing alkyl groups. In this case, the surface of the solid containing alkyl groups, for example a PE surface, is treated using a high-voltage plasma, in order to achieve local chemical modification. The effect achieved as a result of this local surface treatment, for example in the case of shaped parts, is an improvement in the paintability or printability.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of the generic type, with which it is possible to influence dispersibility, emulsifiability, solubility and/or reactivity of low molecular weight solids containing alkyl groups in a simple and cost-effective fashion.